disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lock, Shock, and Barrel
Lock, Shock and Barrel are the (former) secondary villains in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas". They are three little trick-or-treat themed ghouls'' notable for being mischievous pranksters. They usually work as Oogie Boogie's little henchmen. They wear masks, despite them being almost exactly the same as their real faces. In the movie, Lock was voiced by Paul Reubens, Shock was voiced by Catherine O'Hara, and Barrel was voiced by Danny Elfman. In video game spin-offs, Lock was voiced by Jess Harnell, Shock is voiced by Kath Soucie and Barrel is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker and Jeff Bennett. They also appear in ''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. They sing the song, "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" as they come up with their plot to enter Christmastown and kidnap Santa. Though they work for Oogie, they are only about 52 percent loyal to him, though they like pleasing him and staying on his good side they seem to love causing mischief and candy much more. This is evidenced by them helping rescuing Jack,Sally, and Santa, along with the Mayor after Oogie is defeated. This was likely with low intentions of making amends however, and was more likely for getting them out of trouble with Jack. A scrapped scene in The Nightmare Before Christmas shows the three spectating Sally and Santa being tortured by Oogie. This was removed because Tim Burton thought that it made them just as bad as Oogie himself, and wanted them to be portrayed as very naughty children but not evil. In TNBC Oogie's Revenge the video game, Oogie states that Barrel is his favorite out of the three and that he treats him as his practical son. Kingdom Hearts ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the first game, they stole an artificial heart from Dr. Finkelstein to give to Oogie. However they were soon caught even though the heart was gone. During their boss fight, Lock used a slingshot, Shock spun like a ballet artist, and Barrel rolled across the floor. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The three will appear in this game, as they are seen in screenshots playing a trick on Roxas. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;First Visit In Kingdom Hearts II, they became Dr. Finkelstein's pranky assistants during the first visit. When they were out playing, they came across Maleficent and told her of Oogie Boogie's fate. Maleficent revived Oogie and gave them control of the Prison Keeper Heartless as a distraction for Sora and company. ;Second Visit In the second visit, they were blamed for stealing Christmas presents from Santa. In the inevitable chase afterwards, the heroes discovered the truth when they told them about Dr. Finkelstein's Experiment. Category:Touchstone Villains Category:Not completely evil Category:Reformed characters Category:Comical Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Minions Category:Anti-Heroes null Category:Other Animated Disney Film Villains Category:Men Category:Males Category:Smart Idiots Category:Idiots Category:Not always evil Category:Characters who Didn't Count as Villains All the Time Category:Neutral Antagonists Category:Masters of Evil Category:women Category:females Category:witches Category:Magic Villains Category:Killers Category:Kidnappers Category:Living characters Category:Probably Minor Villains Category:Midgets Category:Missing Villains Category:Small Villains Category:NICE VILLAINS Category:Cursed Category:Classics Category:Film's secondary antagonists Category:christmas villains Category:Costumes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Henchmen that reforms and join the good guys